A new path
by chaos-master-kyuubi
Summary: Naruto is beaten by mob of Konoha villager’s almost to the point of death when someone saves him and becomes his sensei.
1. Some beatings and a sensei

Chaos master kyuubi: This is my first fic so I hope you like it.

Summary: Naruto is beaten by mob of Konoha villager's almost to the point of death when someone saves him and becomes his sensei.

"Naruto" normal speech

"_Naruto" thoughts_

"**Naruto"** demon speech

"_**Naruto"**_ demon thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Now on with the story.

Chapter 1: Some beatings and a sensei.

Konoha were having a festival since this day was the day the Yondaime hokage defeated the kyuubi people were laughing and singing, but everyone wasn't happy on this day because a lot of people lost their friends and family that's why they were chasing Naruto because he had the demon fox kyuubi sealed inside of him.

"Demon brat get back here" said an angry villager.

Naruto was running as fast as he could while a mob of villagers were chasing him. "Why are they chasing me I haven't done anything to them" said Naruto to himself while running.

Naruto ran in an old deserted building and tried to find a spot to hide so the villagers couldn't get him, but it's was to late as one the of the villagers caught his arm and pulled him back out, and threw him on to the floor.

"So you we finally caught you demon" said a tall man he was wearing a chunnin vest and a leaf headband so Naruto guessed he was a ninja.

"Please don't hurt me, I never did anything to you" cried out the six year old Naruto.

"You pathetic demon first you kill our friends and family's and now you deny it all today is definitely the day your going to die and I'll be seen as a hero!" shouted the man.

After those words Naruto started to get beaten by the mob, some of them kicked him, and threw any kind of sharp objects they could find it was worst pain he had ever felt but he knew he couldn't stop them so he just stayed on the ground taking every hit each one of them either breaking his bones or giving him internal injuries.

"What the hell are you doing!" shouted someone it sounded like a women.

"What do you think were doing were killing the demon once and for all" said a villager while kicking Naruto and also laughing at the same time.

"What! All of you get out of my way or I'll report you to the hokage and you'll be sentenced to death" shouted out the women.

As soon as the angry mob heard those words they ran away as fast as they could. The woman walked up to Naruto and as she stepped into the moonlight Naruto could see the person that just saved him before he fell unconscious from the pain. The woman that saved him bent down and picked Naruto up "he's just like me" said Mitarashi Anko, she was a Konoha ninja. Anko quickly ran to the nearest hospital and when she got there she rushed into the hospital and called a doctor to get them to heal Naruto, but when they went towards him and saw his face they just walked away refusing to help him .Anko was furious that no one would help a small boy so she decided to go to the hokage. When she got there she burst in to the office.

"Hokage-sama I need to get a doctor fast, and before you say anything I've already tried the hospital they refused to heal him!" shouted Anko

"Ok I'll get a medic "said the third knowing who she was referring to since Naruto gets beaten up by the villager's often and the hospital always refuses to heal him. Sarutobi told his secretary to get a medic as fast as she could and two minutes later a medic arrived and when she reached Naruto and saw his face she refused to heal him.

"If you don't heal this boy you will be held responsible for his death and will be executed" said the hokage.

The medic wasted no time in healing Naruto but there didn't seem to be any kind of life threatening injuries just some scrapes and bruises.

"Hokage-sama this demo…I mean boy doesn't need to be healed he hasn't got any kind of serious injuries."

"What do you mean he's just only got some bruises he was beaten by a mob just few minutes ago and lost a lot of blood" said Anko.

"Medic you can go" said the hokage

Before she left she muttered about Naruto "stupid demon should've of died".

"What did you just say" said the hokage.

"Nothing hokage-sama" knowing if she told the truth she would be in serious trouble.

"Hokage-sama you have to believe me he was beaten tot the point of death by the vil…" Anko was cut of before she could finish of her sentence.

"Don't worry Anko-san I believe you and I think I might know why he hasn't got any serious injuries" said the hokage.

"Why" asked Anko.

"The fox must have healed him" said Sarutobi.

"But why would the fox heal him" asked Anko.

"My guess is the kyuubi doesn't want the kid to die because if he dies the fox dies as well" said the third.

"What will happen to him now." asked Anko.

The hokage stood there silently thinking what he should do with Naruto but Anko interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Hokage-sama I have a request" said Anko.

"What is it" said the hokage.

"I want Naruto to live with me because I know what it's like to be alone and called a monster" said Anko.

"Anko-san if you're sure about this I don't see why he wouldn't be able to live with you" said the hokage smiling knowing that Naruto will have some one who will take care of him.

"Thank you hokage-sama" said Anko

"You can pick him up tomorrow morning if he's ready to go with you and at the end of the day I want you to give me a report of what it was like o be with him and if you want to stay with him permanently." said the third.

Anko left the building and want home to go to sleep and got ready to start a new life with Naruto. It was the next morning and Anko was awake doing some training in the forest and after she was done she went to the hokage tower to get Naruto. When she got there she saw Naruto wide awake. He was talking with the hokage and he seemed to be perfectly healthy.

"Anko-san you're here Naruto this is who you're going to be staying with" informed the hokage to Naruto.

"Naruto looked at Anko and smiled at her "you're that lady that saved Me." said Naruto.

"Yes I am but how did you know" asked Anko.

"The old man told me who you were and I saw your face before I fainted." said Naruto.

"Anko-san I also have one more thing to ask you" said the old aged hokage.

"What is t hokage-sama?" asked Anko curiously.

"I want you to be naruto's sensei and teach him to be a ninja" said the hokage.

"I will be glad to, but does Naruto want to be a ninja?" asked Anko.

"Yes he does I've already talked to him about it" the hokage said.

"Ok then Naruto follows me" ordered Anko.

"Ok" said Naruto.

Naruto did exactly that and followed Anko. Anko was going to a training area and when she got there she told Naruto to sit down on a broken piece of wood and she explained what they are going to do.

"First thing first Naruto were going to start with introductions" said Anko.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

" I'll show you an example my name is Mitarashi Anko, I'm a special Jounin, my likes are dango and sake and my dislike is someone you don't need to know about, my hobbies are training and my dream is to… well I don't have a dream yet, and now your turn" said Anko

"Ok the names Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are ramen, my dislike are people who mistreat other people, I haven't got a hobby, and my dream is to become the greatest hokage ever!" shouted out Naruto on the last part.

"Ok then now that that's over were going to need to get you some ninja weapons and some new clothes" said Anko.

"What's wrong with the clothes that I already have" said Naruto

"If you were that orange jumpsuit it almost as a way of saying come here and kill me and If you want to be a ninja you have stay well hidden and with that orange jumpsuit you'll have a hard time hiding" explained Anko.

Both Naruto and Anko were going to a ninja shop were they could get all the necessities Naruto will need to be a good ninja. When they got there they saw that the whole place was packed with ninja stuff.

"The first thing we'll need is some weapons" said Anko.

Anko picked up 100 kunai's, 50shurikens, 30 explosives tags and she also got a kunai holster. When she was done getting the weapons she went to find some clothes for Naruto she got a pair of black baggy trousers which had a lot of pockets to store any other ninja equipment in and some black ninja sandal, a red tee-shirt with a black vest which looked like a chunnin vest which also had a lot of pocket in and then she finally got some special training weights which you could put chakra into them to make them heavier and it would help Naruto in his taijutsu. Anko and Naruto went to pay for all the things they brought and saw a small girl who look around naruto's age.

"Hello" said the girl

"Hello, we would like to buy these items" said Anko as she put all the weapons and clothes on the counter.

"Ok then let me call my father" said the little girl.

When the girl came back she was with her father and Anko instantly recognized him he was a Jounin ninja.

"Anko-san I haven't seen you for a while any must of already met my daughter Tenten so anyway you want all of this?" said the Jounin.

"Yeah" replied Anko.

"You do know the clothes that you're going to buy are a bit too small for you" said the Jounin.

"That's because there not for me there for Naruto" Anko said pointing over to Naruto.

"The Jounin looked over at Naruto and smiled at him he was one of the few people who knew that Naruto wasn't the demon but its jailer and didn't treat him bad.

As the Jounin packed up all the ninja gear and once he was done Anko gave the money to the Jounin and left.

"Naruto-kun we are going to go to my house next so you can put on you ninja clothes and I'll explain the basic of your training" said Anko.

When Anko and Naruto got to Anko's home Naruto saw that it was fairly big but it was just as messy as his.

"Naruto go try on your new clothes" said Anko.

"Were shall I go to change?" asked Naruto.

"You can change here if you want" Anko said with a smirk on her face.

"In front of you" said Naruto nervously.

"Yeah if you want" said Anko.

Naruto cheeks started to go red which caught Anko's attention.

"Naruto-kun, are you blushing" said Anko.

"No, um… where's the bathroom, I'll change in there" said Naruto quickly.

"It's through that door on the left" instructed Anko.

When Naruto came back he was changed into his ninja clothes.

"Now that you've changed come outside with me and I'll tell you the first thing you'll need to do" said Anko.

Naruto followed Anko outside and Anko explained what they were going to do.

"Put these weights on first" ordered Anko.

Naruto did as instructed and put the weight on which seemed rather light.

"Now try to gather some chakra and store it in to the weights" said Anko

"Um…sensei what's chakra" said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

"_This is going to be a long day"_ thought Anko as she started to explain what chakra was.

"I'm going to say this once so listen carefully ok" said Anko and she waited for Naruto to reply before she continued.

Naruto just nodded his head.

Chakra can best be described as power or energy a ninja needs in order to perform techniques, Chakra consists of two main parts which is the body energy and spiritual energy. Body energy can be tapped into from the cells in your body. The faster your cells move around in your body the more energy you have. Body energy provides strength for a ninja's mind. Spiritual energy is usually acquired from certain experiences in training or battle. Spiritual energy can be best described as an adrenaline rush or extra burst of energy" explained Anko

Naruto looked confused not understanding a word she said.

"So Naruto did you understand all of that" said Anko.

"y-yeah" said Naruto nervously.

"I want you to do this hand seal it will help you the gather the chakra" Said Anko as she showed him the hand seal, and Naruto copied it.

"You need to concentrate on putting the chakra in your weights" said Anko while Naruto was trying to gather up chakra.

Naruto did as instructed and he amazingly gathered the chakra on his first try and stored it in his weight but he suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

"Sorry I must have forgotten to tell you not to put to much chakra in the weights but we'll leave it like that for now you should go to sleep soon since its getting dark.

"Both of them went inside and ate something before Anko put Naruto to bed and once she was sure that he was asleep she went to the hokage tower to tell the hokage of what the day was like with Naruto. When she got there she went into the room and told the third about the day.

"So have you made a final choice if your going to let Naruto stay with you or not"

"Yes I have hokage-sama and I want Naruto-kun to live with me permanently" said Anko smiling.

"That's good to hear and it seems you've come attached to Naruto-kun, so was there any trouble with the villagers?" asked the hokage.

"Nothing to serious just some glares but I don't think Naruto noticed any of them" said Anko.

"That's good to hear Anko-san that will be all" said the hokage as he dismissed Anko.

Anko left the hokage tower and went back to her home and checked on Naruto one more time to see if he was asleep before going to sleep herself dreaming what the next day would be like.

Authors note: so how do like the first chapter hate it love it please review and the next chapter will be up soon.

Poll 1

Naruto is going to be paired with someone but I haven't decided yet so I want everyone who's reading this to vote.

Naruto-

Hinata

Sakura

Ino

Temari

Tenten

Tayuga

Harem

And any others you can think of.

Chaos-master-kyuubi signing out


	2. Light Training Anko style

Chaos master Kyuubi: First of all I'd liked to thank everyone that reviewed and it was quite a bit 19 reviews for the fist chapter and remember to check out the Naruto parings so far at the end of the story.

Summary: Naruto is beaten by mob of Konoha villager's almost to the point of death when someone saves him and becomes his sensei.

"Naruto" normal speech

"_Naruto" thoughts_

"**Naruto"** demon speech

"_**Naruto"**_ demon thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Last time on a new path

"Yes I have hokage-sama and I want Naruto-kun to live with me permanently" said Anko smiling.

"That's good to hear and it seems you've come attached to Naruto-kun, so was there any trouble with the villagers?" asked the hokage.

"Nothing to serious just some glares but I don't think Naruto noticed any of them" said Anko.

"That's good to hear Anko-san that will be all" said the hokage as he dismissed Anko.

Anko left the hokage tower and went back to her home and checked on Naruto one more time to see if he was asleep before going to sleep herself dreaming what the next day would be like.

Now let's get on with the story.

Chapter 1: Light training Anko style.

Anko just finished of doing her morning routine and went to wake up Naruto the only way she knew how by pouring a bucket of cold water on the demon container which in turn woke up the rest Konoha by his loud scream. When Naruto finally settled down he looked up at who put the cold water on his head and it was none other than Mitarashi Anko.

"Anko-sensei why the hell did you put a bucket of cold water on me!" shouted out Naruto.

"Well I wanted to wake you up," said Anko.

"Then why couldn't you just call me!" said Naruto angrily.

"It was more fun this way, and hurry up and get ready were going to start some light training," said Anko while smirking.

"_I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out what he's going to do for training," _thought Anko still smirking.

Anko got out of the room and Naruto went to brush his teeth and have a shower and after he was done with all that he got dressed in to his new clothes and put all the necessary items he needed in his pockets weapons pouch. Naruto when downstairs and saw that breakfast was ready and once he ate it he went with Anko to the training ground to star some training. Once they got there Anko explained what they would be doing.

"First I'm going to have a spar with you and see what you know and after that you'll do some easy exercise like press ups and running around this training field then we'll start some chakra control exercises you got that," said Naruto.

Naruto just dumbly nodded and thinking Anko was even more insane then he first thought if she called that light training and he was only six years old.

"Ok than let's start the training," said Anko and as soon as she said it she threw a kunai at Naruto which just scratched his left cheek but deep enough for some blood to come out. Naruto stood still not knowing what was going on until he felt some thing touching his left cheek, and when he looked to see she saw Anko licking the blood of his cheek.

"Stop licking my cheeks," said Naruto while stepping back and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Oh Naruto-kun you don't have to get so angry anyway let's carry on," said Anko seductively while making the small blond blush.

Naruto ran towards Anko and because Naruto had such short leg and was wearing weights she almost thought she had the Sharinghan because it looked like he was moving in slow motion. When Naruto got to Anko he tried to throw a punch at her but all he hit was thin air.

"To slow" was all he heard before he felt a sharp object on his neck

"No that we've got this over with I can say… you have no taijutsu skill at all" said Anko.

"Well it is my first time I'm getting trained," said Naruto getting annoyed.

"Anyway the next I want you to do is to run around this clearing 10 times," said Anko.

"I can't run around 10 times around that," said Naruto with a shocked expression.

Anko thought of a way to motivate him.

"Naruto-kun you want to be hokage right?" Anko questioned him.

"Yeah I do and I'm going to be the best hokage ever," said Naruto and at the same time pumping his fist into the air.

"Well Naruto-kun if you do this training you'll be hokage in no time," said Anko hoping it would work.

As soon as he heard those words Naruto ran as fast as he could while jumping and shouting that he would become hokage. Anko stood there smiling to herself and went left Naruto to carry on running and was glad she didn't have to resort to buying ramen for him since the hokage said that his favourite food was ramen and he ate a lot of it so her money was safe today. When Naruto finished running he went to look for his new sensei but she was no were to be found but he found a note instead which was from Anko saying that she had to go somewhere and wrote down all the other exercises he should do before he came home and he did just that.

Naruto stared to do the exercises which were on the scroll and they were 50 press ups, 50 sit ups, 50 squats and he had to punch and kick a tree 200 times and he also found another note showing how to walk up a tree. When Naruto was finished it was already dark and he sweating like mad. He steadily walked his way home his body was aching with the training he did and once he got home he saw Anko was waiting for him at the door.

"Brat there you are what took you so long?" said Anko annoyed.

"I was still training," said Naruto panting.

"What! You still weren't finished, any way hurry up and get inside then have a shower and go to bed were going on a mission tomorrow," informed Anko.

"Wait Anko-sensei did you say we were going on a mission?" asked Naruto making sure he was hearing right.

"Yes that's exactly what I said," said Anko.

"But I'm not even a ninja yet," said Naruto.

"Don't worry about that it's low b rank mission and if I'm there won't be a problem, and I'm also going teaching you some ways you can control your chakra like the one on that note I left you," said Anko.

Naruto just went inside as he was tired to talk anymore. He quickly had a shower and went to sleep while Anko went to see the hokage about her mission.

"Hokage-sama Anko-san is here to see you," said the voice of the thirds secretary.

"Ok send her in" said the third.

The secretary left the room and Anko came in.

"Anko-san I'm glad you're here and I'm going to tell you if you're sure you want him to come with you on the mission?" asked the hokage.

"There's nothing else I can do I need this mission to get money and I can't keep Naruto here by himself" said the Jounin.

"I've got a solution to that Naruto can stay with me tomorrow" said the hokage.

"You and I both know that you're going to be to busy tomorrow to look after him" said Anko.

"Well in that case I know someone else that can look after him" said the third.

"And who exactly would that be?" asked Anko.

"I'll show you, you can come in now Kabuto" said the third.

A tall boy walked in and looked lie he was in his teens he had silver hair. Glasses on and a Jounin uniform.

"What the hell are you thinking you're going to let this kid take care of Naruto-kun!" shouted Anko.

"Yes and he is very capable of doing so" said the third.

"Ok then but if I find out you hurt Naruto anyway I'll kill you!" said Anko threateningly as she left the room she thought something "that boy reeks of snakes."

"Don't worry about her she's just a little worried about Naruto," said Sarutobi to the younger ninja.

"Hokage-sama if its okay with you can I teach some jutsu's to Naruto that's if he is becoming a ninja" said Kabuto.

"Well I don't see any reason why you can't" said the old aged hokage while smiling thinking that another person is going to treat him like a human than a demon.

Kabuto left the hokage's tower and prepared a training schedule for Naruto tomorrow.

------------------------------Scene change--------------Morning next day----------------

Naruto was eating breakfast while Anko was telling him what he would be doing today.

"Naruto there's a change of plan your not going to be going on the mission with me since it's going to be dangerous but your going to be looked after by a boy named Kabuto so after you have ate you to the training field 9 and you should see him there" instructed Anko to Naruto.

After Naruto finished he that Anko had already left for the mission he went to the designated training area. When Naruto got there he saw a boy throwing some kunai's at a target and hitting it dead on the middle all the time and he guessed he was the Kabuto boy that Anko told him about.

"Hello Naruto I see you're already here," said Kabuto.

"How did you know I was here you didn't even see me?" asked Naruto surprised.

"I detected your chakra" said Kabuto.

"You must be a great ninja can you teach it to me" asked Naruto hopefully.

"Yep but do you know any chakra control exercises" said Kabuto.

"I'm working on walking up a tree using my chakra" said Naruto.

"Ok then let me see what you can do so far" asked Kabuto.

Naruto gathered chakra to his feet and walked 4 steps up the tree before he flew backwards because of the amount of chakra he put in.

"_To think that this kid can go up five steps with all of that chakra in his body he going to be excellent in the jutsu's I'm going to teach him"_ thought Kabuto.

"Naruto it looks like you've got to much chakra in your system to do this exercise so I want you to ware this" said Kabuto holding up a small white piece of paper which had markings on it.

"What is it for" asked Naruto

"it's a special seal that I designed my self and the way it works is using your chakra to fuse it in your skin and it will take away a lot of your chakra bit it will always leave 30 percent of it in your body do you understand that Naruto," said Kabuto.

"Yes" said Naruto surprising even himself as well as Kabuto that he understood what he was saying.

"Ok then first put the seal on your hand and cover it with chakra and finally put your hand on any part of your body and it will be fused in your skin and it will show the word chakra seal on it," said Kabuto.

Naruto did everything exactly as instructed and decided to put the seal on his right bicep.

"Very goods Naruto you got it right in your first turn but because of that seal you put on your going to have to do two different chakra exercises or when you release that seal all the chakra will be let out into your body and your going to have a hard time controlling it" said Kabuto.

"So what exercises are we going to Kabuto-sensei" said Naruto smiling widely as he knew he would get strong because he had 2 sensei's that cared for him.

"Try walking up that tree again," said Kabuto.

Naruto gathered up his chakra into his feet again and walked up to the tree but when he got fifth step he stepped getting ready to fall of again but he never he juts carried up going up to the top of there and in no time he there.

"Look Kabuto-sensei I'm at the top and I didn't even fall of again" said Naruto grinning like mad.

"You're going at a fast rate Naruto you'll be a great Shinobi but now you must be tired with all the training and you must be hungry," said Kabuto.

"C'mon Kabuto-sensei I want to carry on training I'm not even tired yet," said Naruto.

"_For a 6 year old boy he has got a lot of stamina,"_ thought Kabuto.

"You can carry on after we eat," said Kabuto.

Naruto jumped town from the top of the tree surprising Kabuto.

"Well anyway were shall we go to eat?" asked Kabuto.

"Ichiraku (sp?) Ramen there the best place to eat" said Naruto.

"Ok then let's go" said Kabuto not knowing what he was getting into.

When they reached there Naruto ordered 20 bowls of ramen while Kabuto just ordered one.

"Naruto I'll come back in second I've got something to do" said Kabuto.

Naruto didn't respond as he was quickly eating his ramen as fast as he could. Kabuto jumped to a rooftop and towards the forest and stopped after a couple of seconds.

"Kabuto it looks like you've finally arrived so what news have you got for me today" said a dark voice.

"There isn't anything happening in Konoha at all it doesn't seem like they have any important issues that I don't know about" said Kabuto.

"And how have you been" said the dark voice.

"I've been fine" said Kabuto nervously.

"Why are you sweating your not hiding anything from me are you Kabuto-kun" said the voice which came closer to Kabuto.

"No Oroachimaru-sama I'm not hiding anything from you" said Kabuto hesitantly.

"I find that hard to believe" Oroachimaru said getting closer to Kabuto with a kunai in hand.

Authors note: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I couldn't resist.

Result for poll so far

Hinata - 4

Ino - 2

Harem - 4

Sakura - 1

Anko - 1

Tenten - 2

Tayuga - 1

Inuzuka hana – 1

Temari -1

It looks like hinata and harem are leading the votes and if the harem wins there is only going to be 4 people in it. The next chapter will be up soon and it won't take as long to put up as i did this one.

Chaos-master-kyuubi signing out


	3. Naruto vs Sasuke

Summary: Naruto is beaten by mob of Konoha villager's almost to the point of death when someone saves him and becomes his sensei.

"Naruto" normal speech

"_Naruto" thoughts_

"**Naruto"** demon speech

"_**Naruto"**_ demon thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Last time on Naruto**

"Why are you sweating your not hiding anything from me are you Kabuto-kun" said the voice which came closer to Kabuto.

"No Oroachimaru-sama I'm not hiding anything from you" said Kabuto hesitantly.

"I find that hard to believe" Oroachimaru said getting closer to Kabuto with a kunai in hand.

Now on with the story

Chapter 3: Naruto vs. Sasuke

"I swear you Oroachimaru-sama I'm not hiding anything from you," Said Kabuto nervously.

"You never told me you were a Jounin," Said Oroachimaru.

"Well I thought if I became a Jounin I could get more information," said Kabuto relieved that Oroachimaru didn't know what Kabuto was doing.

"I see well carry on with the good work and Kabuto," said Oroachimaru.

"What is it Oroachimaru-sama" asked Kabuto hoping that Oroachimaru would go away.

"If I ever find out that you have betrayed me I will kill you," Said Oroachimaru hissing out the last part.

Kabuto stood there and watched Oroachimaru leave while laughing. Kabuto was relieved that the snake didn't find out what he was doing so he went back to Naruto. When he got there he saw Naruto finishing of his ramen.

"Naruto I see you've finished," said Kabuto.

Naruto turned around and said "Kabuto-sensei what took you so long."

"Sorry Naruto I was doing something important," said Kabuto

"Ok then let's carry on training," said Naruto excitedly while jumping in the air.

"Ok then let me just finish my ramen," Said Kabuto.

When he turned around all he saw was an empty bowl. Kabuto turned around to see Naruto smiling nervously and then Naruto spoke up "sorry sensei I was till hungry and I thought you wouldn't want to eat the ramen since it was getting cold."

"I'm not that hungry anyway so let's get back to training" said Kabuto as he walked in the direction of the training ground. Naruto and Kabuto soon arrived there and they carried on training. Naruto walked up the tree again to see if he could still do it and he could so he jumped of and went to Kabuto to ask him what he was going to do next.

"Kabuto-sensei what am I going to learn next?" Asked the demon container

"I was going to teach you how to walk on water but I'll teach you a jutsu instead," said Kabuto.

"Cool what jutsu is it," said Naruto.

"This is what I'm going to teach you…" Kabuto showed Naruto his hands and something green started to cover his hands "it's called a chakra scalpel and it works by covering my hands in chakra and I can use it to cut anything inside your body without leaving a scratch you skin but it takes precise chakra control which you haven't got yet but I'm only going to be teaching you the basics."

Naruto nodded his head and couldn't wait to learn the jutsu.

"The first step I want you to do is to gather chakra in your hand and then make it cover your hand" instructed Kabuto.

Naruto did as instructed and gathered chakra into his hand and when he tried to let it out the chakra came out of his hand and then disappeared. Naruto carried on trying to learn the exercise and saw Kabuto coming towards him.

"Naruto that's it for today," said Kabuto.

"But I haven't learned the first step yet," said Naruto annoyed.

"If you carry on like that your going to destroy your hand and you've already got chakra burns and it's getting dark so its time for you to head back," ordered Kabuto.

Naruto didn't complain and went back home while Kabuto went to his own house. When Kabuto got there he went to sleep.

-------------------------------One week later-------------------------------

Naruto and Kabuto just finished their training and went to the hokage tower since the third told Kabuto that Anko was coming back. Naruto was excited that Anko was coming back and went to the hokage tower and once they got there they went in to the thirds office and saw Anko talking to the hokage. Naruto ran toward and called out her name. "Anko-Chan your finally back," shouted out Naruto.

Anko tuned around and saw Naruto "Naruto-kun how have you been."

"I've been great Kabuto-sensei has been teaching me lot's of ninja stuff," said Naruto.

Anko looked up at him wearily and then looked back at Naruto "how about we go and celebrate my successful mission by going out to eat," said Anko.

"Can we get some ramen?" asked Naruto.

"Well I've got paid a lot of money why not," said Anko.

Anko and Naruto went out of the hokage tower and into the direction of the ramen stand.

"So Kabuto what did you think of Naruto?" said the third.

"He's a good kid and learns quite fast if he carried on with the pace I'm teaching him at he can become a fine ninja one day," Said Kabuto.

"Kabuto I've asked Anko to put Naruto into the academy but she disagreed," Said the third.

"So he's not going to become a ninja?" asked Kabuto.

"He is but she thinks it's a waste of time for Naruto going there but he's said she's going to train him herself and she'll let him go to the academy when he's ready to graduate," said the third.

"But why are you telling me all this?" said Kabuto.

"Because I want you to be his sensei once he graduates," said Sarutobi.

"But I thought Anko was going to be teaching him," said Kabuto.

"She is but she won't have enough time to be his sensei because of her own duties," said the old man.

"Who else is going to be on his team?" asked Kabuto.

"I haven't decided yet" answered the third.

"If you would allow me hokage-sama can I have Naruto as an apprentice," said Kabuto.

"I don't see why not," said the third.

"Thank you hokage –sama" said Kabuto.

"It's no problem you can leave now," said the third smiling.

"_It's all going exactly as I planned,"_ thought Kabuto.

--------------Scene change--------------With Anko and Naruto--------------

Naruto and Anko were eating their ramen and once they finished Naruto told her what he was doing while she was away.

**Flash back **

_Kabuto was watching Naruto try to form a chakra scalpel but he kept on failing so he decided to go and help him._

"_Naruto you've got the right idea but your doing something wrong think care full what I did when I showed you how to perform the jutsu," said Kabuto._

_Naruto sat down thinking back what he did and then it hit him when Kabuto performed the jutsu he kept on pouring out chakra while he just gathered a select amount and released it so he tried to do the jutsu again. He gathered chakra to his hand and released it and carried on gathering chakra and the greenish chakra started to form around his hand and when it was completely surrounded his hand he went to show Kabuto but the chakra vanished leaving Naruto shocked. He tried to do it again but no chakra came out at all. He went to ask Kabuto what he had done wrong and all Kabuto said was "Use your whole body."_

_Naruto sat down on the grass and thought what he meant. He gathered some of his chakra again and a chakra scalpel then it disappeared. Naruto kept on trying._

"_Why does my chakra keep on running out in my arm," Naruto said then he got an idea. He gathered chakra in his left hand and successfully made a chakra scalpel._

_Naruto tried it again with his right hand and made a chakra scalpel but when it was about to disappear he gathered chakra from his left hand into his right and it didn't disappear. _

"_I've done it" said Naruto happily and ran over to Kabuto to show him._

_Naruto showed him his chakra scalpel and Kabuto nodded._

"_Well done Naruto you've passed the first step and you've also learnt how to walk on water," said Kabuto._

_Naruto looked at him confused at what he said._

"_What do you mean I've learnt how to walk on water Kabuto-sensei?" said Naruto._

"_Naruto come with, I'll show you" said Kabuto._

_Kabuto took Naruto to a river and walked onto the river._

"_Now Naruto you try to walk on it," said Kabuto._

_Naruto walked towards the river and stepped onto it and fell in. Naruto quickly came out and shouted at Kabuto_

"_Kabuto-sensei you said I could walk on the water!" said an angry blond._

"_You can but all of you have to do is apply the knowledge you learnt from me and look at the water under my feet," said Kabuto._

_Naruto thought about his training and looked at the water and noticed the water rippling around Kabuto. Naruto went to walk on the water again he put his foot down and then his other foot and stood on top of the water but still wobbled a bit._

"_This is almost the same as making a chakra scalpel except I don't have to cover anything with chakra I just have to release it constantly" thought Naruto._

"_Good job Naruto you got water walking down almost perfectly," said Kabuto._

"_Kabuto-sensei why didn't you teach me this method first instead of the chakra scalpel," said Naruto._

"_I just wanted to test you to see what you were capable of and you learnt two techniques at the same time with out much help from me," said Kabuto._

"_Kabuto-sensei can I learn something else now" said Naruto excitedly._

"_Not yet you still haven't mastered the chakra scalpel yet there are still a couple of more steps to go and the on you learnt was the first step and the easiest one," said Kabuto._

"_That was the easiest step," said the shocked demon container._

"_Yes it was," said Kabuto._

"_If that was easiest step I wonder what the rest of the steps are going to be like," thought Naruto._

"_Anyway I'll let you have some time of for now I've got some important business," said Kabuto leaving the training ground with only one thought in mind._

"_Soon Oroachimaru you will…"Kabuto thoughts got disrupted by Naruto._

"_Were shall we meet up sensei?" asked Naruto._

"_We'll meet up by the ramen stand," said Kabuto._

**Flash back End**

"That's most of the stuff I've been doing Anko-sensei," said Naruto.

"So then Naruto-kun if you did all that training with Kabuto you must be doing well on the training schedule I left for you," said Anko.

"What training schedule?" asked Naruto.

"I left it on the table for you," said Anko.

"I never saw it" said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun your lucky I'm in a happy mood today but tomorrow you're going to do double the exercises that I set out for you" said Anko

Naruto nodded scared that he would have to go through Anko's light training exercises again.

"Naruto I'll see you later I have to go see the hokage since I haven't gave him my mission report yet," said Anko and she left.

Naruto went to the park and saw a dark haired boy throwing some shurikens at a wooden fence. Naruto walked up to the boy and said "do you want to be play with me."

The boy turned around and looked at Naruto he was about the same age as him. "Go away I'm practicing" said the boy and he carried on throwing the shurikens at the fence.

"Can I practice with you," said Naruto.

"No," said the boy.

Naruto ignored him and got some of his own shurikens and started to throw some at the fence as well.

"You're training to be a ninja as well," said the boy.

"Yep and my names uzumaki Naruto what yours?" asked Naruto smiling hoping that he would make a friend.

"Uchiha Sasuke," said Sasuke.

"So you wan to play?" asked Naruto.

"I want to fight you Naruto," said Sasuke.

"Huh" was all Naruto said as he saw the boy run toward him with a shuriken in hand and then he threw it at Naruto. The shuriken just missed Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted out Naruto.

"I'm fighting you so I can kill someone," said Sasuke.

Naruto didn't have any time to talk back as the Uchiha went toward him again throwing a punch at him which Naruto dodged. Naruto decided to fight back and the two started punching each other until they heard someone call their name.

"Naruto stop fighting and get over here," said Kabuto.

"Sasuke get over here" said a man with a mask on covering the lower part of his face and his headband was tilted which covered one of his eyes.

"Naruto why were you fighting him," questioned Kabuto/

"He attacked me by throwing a shuriken at me," said Naruto.

"You must have provoked Sasuke" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi my student wouldn't provoke Sasuke" said Kabuto defending Naruto.

"So he's your student you should keep him under control or I'll tell the council that he attacked Sasuke," said Kakashi with a smirk on his face.

Kabuto ignored him and spoke to Naruto "Naruto let's go," both Naruto and Kabuto were about to leave when Sasuke spoke up. "Naruto next time we meet I'll test my skill against yours and I'll show you who's stronger."

Sasuke and Kakashi left.

"Sasuke now that you've got a rival you'll be become even more powerful," said Kakashi.

"Then I'll be able to kill my brother" said Sasuke.

"Now I've got a way to kill that demon without getting into any trouble myself," thought Kakashi.

--------------------Back with Naruto--------------------

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Kabuto.

"Yeah I've just got some scratches," replied Naruto.

"Okay you should go home because you've got a new training schedule tomorrow you're going to be training with me from 4 o'clock in the morning till 1 then you've got Anko for the rest of the day," said Kabuto smiling evilly.

Only one thing was on naruto's mind "why do I have to have two sadistic senseis.

Author's notes: This poll is going to stay up for a few more chapters so if you haven't already voted you might want to hurry, and if you're going to vote only vote for one person.

Hinata - 8

Ino - 2

Harem - 12

Sakura - 1

Anko - 7

Tenten - 2

Tayuga - 1

Inuzuka Hana – 2

Temari -1

Yugito-1

Chaos-master-kyuubi: The next chapter will be up soon Review


	4. Training trip

Chaos-master-kyuubi: read at the end to find out the results for the pairings so far. Remember to review and the more reviews I get I might update faster.

Summary: Naruto is beaten by mob of Konoha villager's almost to the point of death when someone saves him and becomes his sensei.

"Naruto" normal speech

"_Naruto" thoughts_

"**Naruto"** demon speech

"_**Naruto"**_ demon thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Last time on Naruto**

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Kabuto.

"Yeah I've just got some scratches," replied Naruto.

"Okay you should go home because you've got a new training schedule tomorrow you're going to be training with me from 4 o'clock in the morning till 1 then you've got Anko for the rest of the day," said Kabuto smiling evilly.

Only one thing was on naruto's mind "why do I have to have two sadistic senseis.

Chapter 4: Training trip

Naruto was having a bad morning first he had kunai thrown at him by Anko which he barely dodged and when he asked her why she did It she said "it'll make you more aware of your surroundings." Secondly he had to wake up 4 am in the morning. After Naruto was ready he headed out to his regular training grounds and saw that Kabuto was already there.

"Hey Kabuto-sensei what are we going to be learning to day?" asked Naruto.

"I'm to teach you how to do the second step of the chakra scalpel but before we do that there' something important I wan to tell you," said Kabuto.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"You'll find out when we see the hokage," said Kabuto.

"Can't you just tell me now?" said Naruto impatiently.

"No you'll just have to wait and see," said Kabuto.

Naruto and Kabuto got to the hokage tower and when they went into the hokage office they saw Anko there.

"Anko-sensei why are you here?" said Naruto.

"I'm here because I'm going to go to the training trip with you" said Naruto.

"Anko-san you ruined the surprise" said Kabuto.

Anko ignored him since she didn't like him a lot but didn't know why.

"Okay now that you all gathered here I liked to tell you the arrangements of this training trip," said the third.

"What training trip are you talking about?" said Naruto.

"Naruto you're going to be going on a training trip with Kabuto and Anko," informed the third to Naruto.

"How long am I going to stay there?" Asked Naruto

"We haven't decided on that that's why were here," said Anko.

"Hokage-sama I think we should go on the training trip for 6 years I think it will benefit Naruto a lot and he will return on the day of the graduation exams when he's twelve years old," said Kabuto.

"6 years Is a long time and I won't be able to keep track of you for that long" said the hokage.

"Ok then I'll come to the village and give you a report every 6 months," said Anko.

"Okay but be careful," said the hokage.

"Yes hokage-sama" both Anko and Kabuto said at the same time.

"When will you be leaving?" asked the hokage.

"Tomorrow," replied Anko.

"If that's the case I'd like to give Naruto something, Naruto come over here and you two can leave," said the old aged hokage as he dismissed Anko and Kabuto.

"Yes hokage-sama," said Anko and Kabuto.

When the two left Sarutobi got of his seat and he walked towards a wall and then stopped.

"Hey old man why are you standing in front of a wall for," asked Naruto.

"I'm not" at hearing this Naruto gave a confused look.

"Naruto what I'm about to show you is top secret so can't tell anybody about this got that," said the third.

"Okay but what are you going to do," said Naruto.

"I'll show you," said the hokage and performed some hand seal and shouted out.

"Eye illusion: release" suddenly a smoke shot out from the wall and when it disappeared a door was in front of them.

"Wow what cool jutsu did you use can you teach me," said Naruto excitedly.

"To answer your first question the jutsu that I used is a special genjutsu which can completely hide anything even if someone is a genjutsu expert but the down side is that it takes up a lot of chakra and carry's on taking out more the longer you use it and if you haven't got a big chakra capacity like you could die so I'm not going to be able to teach you it," said the third.

At hearing this Naruto smile went away.

"But I can teach it to you when your older" Naruto grinned at this and then asked him what was inside on the other side of the door.

"Come with me and I'll show you," said the hokage.

Naruto listened to him and went inside the room. Naruto couldn't see anything because the room was so dark "hey old man it's dark in here and I can't see anything," said the demon container.

The hokage used a special jutsu which brightened up the room and when it was bright enough to see Naruto saw five rooms. The hokage went towards one of the doors and Naruto followed him. When they were inside they saw a large room but this time it was filled with light. When they walked further in the hokage started to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto this is what I wanted to show you," said the hokage and he performed some hand seals and then said "release" as soon as he said those words a hilt of a sword appeared it was silver with a silver dragon curled up around it which had blue eyes.

"Naruto I want you to take this sword" said the hokage as he handed the hilt to Naruto.

"Hey old man this sword hasn't got a blade," said the demon container.

"Exactly that's what so special about it," said the third confusing Naruto.

"What do you mean it special I won't even be able to use it without a blade," said Naruto.

"Well it's special because it's the only one of it's kind and you will be able to use it when you find out how but I'll give you a clue the name of the sword is dragon soul and to answer your last question I gave you that sword because it belongs to you," answered the hokage.

"How can it belong to me I've never seen it before," said the demon container.

"Someone left it for and before you ask I can't tell you who," said the third.

Naruto stopped asking questions and wandered who would give it to him.

"C'mon Naruto let's go before some one finds out that were missing," the third said.

"Okay" said Naruto.

"Naruto and Sarutobi left the room and then Sarutobi covered it with a genjutsu.

"Naruto remember not to tell anyone about this and you can go," said the hokage as he dismissed Naruto.

Naruto left the hokage building and headed back home. Anko had just finishing packing up for tomorrow and saw heard Naruto come inside.

"Naruto-kun, come here," said Anko.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Let's have a quick battle to see how good you've become now follow me," ordered Anko.

Naruto followed Anko to the training area"Naruto-kun I want you to show me everything you've learnt and take of your weights" said Anko.

Naruto was wearing 10 pounds on both his legs arms. When Naruto took them of he felt a lot lighter.

"Naruto if you're ready then go," shouted Anko without giving him anytime to react.

Naruto easily dodged a shuriken which was thrown by Anko and then he ran towards her.

"_I need to teach him some strategies o he'll get killed in a real fight,"_ thought Anko.

Naruto was still running towards Anko at a fast speed for a 6 year old kid. Anko waited for Naruto to get close enough to her then she lifted up her arms and snakes shot out of her sleeves. The snakes headed for Naruto at a fast speed. Naruto tried to dodge them but with all his speed training he wasn't fast enough as the snakes grabbed him and then wrapped around him. Naruto tried to move his body but he couldn't.

"Naruto-kun you should have thought of strategy before you rushed towards me," said Anko.

Naruto knew that he was beaten but he tried one last thing and that was the chakra scalpel. Anko loosened the grip on Naruto but she saw naruto's right hand being engulfed in chakra and she tried to tighten the grip on him again but it was too late as naruto's right hand was free. Naruto swiped his free hands on Anko's hand left hand and then the skin on her hand started to burn but Anko exploded into mud.

Naruto fell on to the ground and when Naruto looked up he saw Anko grinning at him.

"Good job Naruto-kun you destroyed my mud clone but what kind o f jutsu did you use I never taught it to you," said Anko.

"That's because you never taught it to me Kabuto-sensei did but it isn't finished yet I'm on the second step now and why did you get a clone to fight me," said Anko.

"Because there was no point you destroyed my mud clone by luck" said Anko. Anko thought of the jutsu that he used.

"_That's one frightening jutsu when he masters it even I'll have to watch out for it,"_ thought Anko.

"C'mon Naruto let's go home," said Anko.

Two eyes were watching Naruto and Anko and they belonged to no other than Kabuto.

"_Naruto you're getting stronger at a fast pace and you will help me kill…"_ Kabuto thoughts were cut of by someone.

"Kabuto I've finally found you," said a creepy voice.

"Oroachimaru-sama what are you doing here," asked Kabuto.

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you," said Oroachimaru in a dark voice.

"I was just spying on some ninjas," said Kabuto nervously.

"Really, anyway I'm here to tell you that I'll be joining a group called the Akatsuki so I'll be away for some time," informed Oroachimaru.

"How long will it be for Oroachimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto.

"At least 6 years," said Oroachimaru.

"_Perfect,"_ thought Kabuto.

"When I come back I want a full report of all your findings here," ordered Oroachimaru.

"Yes Oroachimaru-sama," said Kabuto.

"Very good," said Oroachimaru.

"My plan is going better than I thought," thought Kabuto.

----------------------------Next day-------------------------At the north gate-----

Naruto, Anko and Kabuto were at the north and the third was there to say goodbye.

"I hope you three are going to be ok I'll see you in 6 years," said the hokage.

The three of them walked through the gates but Naruto had one last thing to say "hey old man don't get to comfortable being the hokage because I'm going to take it from you," said Naruto grinning.

----------------------Else where in Konoha--------------------------

Oroachimaru was in Konoha forest and headed for the designated area that he was to go to by the Akatsuki. When he arrived he saw that no one was there. He waited for few minutes but there wasn't a sign of anybody and he decided to leave but suddenly he collapsed on the ground. When Oroachimaru woke up he tried to get up but he was tied down to something.

"Oroachimaru it's good to see that you accepted my offer," said a voice.

"Yes I did but why have you tied me down," asked Oroachimaru.

"It was just to make sure that you were really Oroachimaru but now that I know you I'll set you free Itachi set him free," said the voice again.

"Yes leader-sama," said Itachi.

Itachi set Oroachimaru free. Oroachimaru looked at him and thought _"he will be my next vessel and with those eyes I will learn every jutsu in the world"_ thought Oroachimaru darkly.

"Oroachimaru now that your part of Akatsuki I want you to ware this" said the leader of Akatsuki and handed him the Akatsuki clothing and then handed him a ring.

"Oroachimaru you can leave now but can back to the same place in two days and I'll assign you your first mission" said the leader of Akatsuki

--------------------------------------------In Konoha----------------------------------------

Naruto, Kabuto and Anko were silently walking in Konoha forest and then Naruto decided to speak.

"Anko-sensei, where are we going to go first?" asked Naruto.

"Were going to go to the wave country," said Anko.

"Anko-sensei can you teach me some cool jutsu's," said Naruto.

"First I'm going to teach you the basic academy jutsu's since you haven't learnt them yet and then I'll teach you some other things but I'm not going to tell you you'll just have to find out," said Anko.

"Kabuto-sensei what things are you going to teach me?" asked Naruto.

"First finish mastering the chakra scalpel and then we'll see what to do next," said Kabuto.

-----------------------In the hokage tower-------------------------

"Hokage-sama what were you thing of sending that demon out of Konoha to train him he'll kill us when he returns!" shouted out Danzou.

"Shut up I've had enough of this Naruto isn't a demon and he won't kill us all!" shouted the hokage.

"Hokage-sama I demand you bring him back to the village!" shouted out Danzou.

"You have no right to demand anything if I want Naruto to train with Anko and Kabuto I can, now leave this office!" shouted the hokage angrily.

Danzou was walking though the streets and he was mad that the hokage let the demon brat go of to train.

"I'll have to find a way to kill him," thought Danzou.

Sasuke and Kakashi were training in one of the training grounds when Danzou appeared.

"Kakashi-san comes over here," said Danzou.

"What is it Danzou-sama?" asked Kakashi.

"I want you to bring Sasuke to the root division base," said the leader of the root Anbu.

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"I want him to join the root Anbu team where he will, be trained by other Shinobi," said Danzou.

"But why do you want him to join root?" asked Kakashi.

"Because he will be able to help us to kill the demon," answered Danzou while smirking evilly.

Kakashi like were this was going and agreed. Kakashi called Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei what is it," said Sasuke.

"I want you to meet Danzou he is the leader of an Anbu division called root and he wants you to join them," explained Kakashi.

"Why should I join them?" Said Sasuke

"Because if you do you'll be able to kill your brother but I want something in return," said Danzou.

"What do you want?" said Sasuke.

"I want you to kill a boy called uzumaki Naruto," said Danzou.

"Ok I'll do it," said Sasuke.

Author's notes: here are the poll results so far and this will be up for two more chapters.

Hinata - 12

Ino - 2

Harem - 18

Sakura - 2

Anko - 14

Tenten - 3

Tayuga - 1

Inuzuka Hana – 2

Temari -1

Yugito-1

Harem is in lead with Anko right behind.

The next chapter will be a time skip.

Review it's only going to take a second you can even do it anonymously so review and I might up date a little faster.

Chaos-master-kyuubi sighing out


	5. The 6 years are over

Chaos-master-kyuubi: Here's the next chapter

Summary: Naruto is beaten by mob of Konoha villager's almost to the point of death when someone saves him and becomes his sensei.

"Naruto" normal speech

"_Naruto" thoughts_

"**Naruto"** demon speech

"_**Naruto"**_ demon thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Last time on Naruto**

"Why should I join them?" Said Sasuke

"Because if you do you'll be able to kill your brother but I want something in return," said Danzou.

"What do you want?" said Sasuke.

"I want you to kill a boy called uzumaki Naruto," said Danzou.

"Ok I'll do it," said Sasuke.

Chapter 5: The 6 years are over

The hokage was having a peaceful day doing his paperwork but it didn't last for long because he could here people screaming all over Konoha. When he went to look he could see that the hokage monument was covered in pant and all the houses were painted pink. When he looked even closer he saw that most of the villagers were bold and most of them were women.

"So how did your prank go?" a feminine voice said.

"It went great most of the villagers were screaming their asses of and they haven't even figured it's a genjutsu yet," said a voice which seemed to belong to a boy.

"Naruto you shouldn't attract to much attention," said another boy but his voice was deeper,

"I know so when are we going to go to the academy," said the voice which belonged to Naruto.

"Yes but we'll give go give a repost to the hokage" said Anko.

"You two go on ahead I've got something important to do," said Kabuto.

"Ok but hurry up and come back," said Anko.

Naruto and Anko headed of towards the hokage tower. When they went inside the hokage office they saw a man with silver hair and in a Jounin uniform and a boy that was around the same age as Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun Anko-san I se your finally back Sasuke-san Kakashi-san you two can leave now," said the third as he dismissed them.

When Sasuke and Kakashi were both leaving Sasuke sent some killing intent at Naruto which didn't affect him at. Sasuke was angry that Naruto didn't even flinch at his killer intent but suddenly he was about to fall. Naruto was sending killer intent at Sasuke with ten times the power he had. Sasuke was getting more pissed of he thought that joining root would make him stronger but it didn't. "how can I beat my brother if I can't make him flinch when I send him my killer intent wait if he's killer intent is higher it doesn't mean that he can beat me but just to make sure maybe I should take that offer," thought Sasuke.

"So how did the training trip go?" the third asked.

"It went pretty well the brats gone a lot stronger than before," said Anko.

"Stop calling me a brat and old man you should hand over the hokage title to me," said Naruto grinning.

"I'm not sure you're ready for it yet but maybe when you're a bit older," said the third.

"Naruto you better go to the academy and sign up otherwise you won't be able to become a genin," said Anko.

"I bet the test is going to be a piece of cake see ya old man" said Naruto as he left.

"Anko-san I don't know what you've been teaching him but isn't he a bit too overconfident and if he carries on like that he could get killed on a ninja mission," said Sarutobi concerned.

"Hokage-sama if you fought with Naruto do you thinks you'd be able to win him easily?" asked Anko.

"Yes I could because he's to overconfident," said the third.

"Then that's your mistake you'll be underestimating him but he won't win you but you might have some trouble," said Anko.

"What do you mean?" said the third.

"All of that overconfidence is just an act," said Anko.

"What but I couldn't even sense any kind of lies," said the third.

"That's because he trained in the art of disguise some much that if he hanged himself into someone else you won't be able to recognise him but I think he wears that mask because of all the villagers if they sensed that he was strong they might probably attack him so he acts some what like an idiot," said Anko.

"Hmm…I see so how strong is Naruto?" asked the third.

"I would say about mid level Jounin," said Anko.

"That's quite an accomplishment," said the third impressed by naruto's growth.

"That's nothing you should see his chakra reserves there of the scale," said Anko.

"How large is it?" asked the third hokage.

"You'll find out sooner or later I can't tell you everything but there is something else," Anko said in a serious manner.

"While on the training trip we encountered some bandits and they had some ninjas with them. Naruto went to fight one of the ninjas but he got knocked out unconscious," explained Anko.

"So then what happened after that?" said Sarutobi not liking were this was going.

"When he regained consciousness he told me that he talked the kyuubi," said Anko.

"This could be very dangerous I want Naruto back here so I can see if he's seal is weakening," said the third getting more worried.

"Actually we already checked," said Anko.

"How?" asked Sarutobi.

"We met Jiraiya and he said there's nothing wrong with it," said Anko.

"That's very reassuring he's a better seal expert than me but do you know what they talked about" said the third.

"All I know is that the demon offered Naruto he's chakra," said Anko.

"Why would the kyuubi do that?" said the third getting even more concerned.

"Naruto said that he gave some chakra to him so he doesn't have a weak host," said Anko.

"Ok you can go now but I want everything else written down," said the third.

---------------------With Naruto-----------------

Naruto was walking along the roads of Konoha and he wasn't getting any glares at him because most of the pole didn't recognise him. Naruto now wore black ninja sandal and black baggy trousers which had red lines on the side he had a black jacket and at the back of it was an orange swirl. Naruto carried two katanas which were strapped on his back and he had another sword which was missing the blade on his right hip. Naruto hair was still spiked up but had small lines of red in them he also wore a ninja mask which covered the bottom part of his face leaving only his bright blue ayes visible and he's whisker marks hidden. When Naruto got to the academy he went to registration office and they put his name down and the secretary told him to

Go to room 5. Naruto headed in the direction of his class and analysed everyone in the class.

"_Let's see there's a Hyuuga but she doesn't look very confident, a lazy kid he's probably a Nara. There's a fat kid as well he's definitely an Akimichi, a boy with a dog must be an Inuzuka, the boy with the bugs must an Aburame and the rest of them look like there not form any clan,"_ thought Naruto.

Naruto went to sit down in an empty chair and after a couple of minutes the academy teacher arrived.

"Everyone settle down were going have the genin test today and we have a new student his name is Naruto. Naruto if you could come down here and introduce yourself," said Iruka.

Naruto went to the front of the class room and introduced himself "hello my name is uzumaki Naruto," said the blond.

"Is that all Naruto," said Iruka.

"And my dream is to become the greatest hokage ever," said Naruto grinning like mad.

Some of the students started talking to each other

"Is he serious?"

"He's kind of cute"

"I wonder if he's single"

"He could never beat me"

"He's just too troublesome"

"Okay then Naruto you can sit down and I'll explain what you'll be doing," said Iruka.

Naruto sat down back in his seat and listened to Iruka.

"as you all know today we will be taking the genin exams today and we will begin straight away so everyone line up and the we'll go outside for target practice and all of you will have to do the three academy jutsu's in order to pass," Iruka explained.

Everyone followed him out side and started throwing shurikens and kunai on the target when they were called.

"Mizuki who do you think will get the highest score," said Iruka.

"It'll probably be Shino or Kiba," said Mizuki.

When Naruto's name was called he went in front of the target which was 20 metres away and threw his fist shuriken hitting it right in the middle.

"Good job Naruto throw 4 more shurikens then 5 kunai's," said Iruka.

Naruto did as he was told and hit all the targets perfectly.

"10 of 10 it looks like you might have the highest score," said Iruka smiling.

Naruto grinned at hearing the news and other students had different thoughts like Kiba which was "I bet he done that by fluke."

"Everybody gather up," said Mizuki.

Everyone did as instructed and told everybody if they passed or failed on the weapons test.

"I'm happy to say that all you got the amount of targets needed and uzumaki Naruto got the highest scores," said Mizuki.

"Sensei how do you know he didn't cheat," said a pink haired girl.

"Because I was there when he threw them," said Iruka.

The pink haired girl went silent

"Everyboy go inside and we'll call you all in one by one," said Mizuki.

Everyone went inside and sat down and waited for their name to be called. Naruto was sitting down and he thought "this test is as easy as Anko-sensei said but I wonder what team I'm going to be on maybe…" Naruto was cut from his thought by Kiba.

"Hey Blondie come and fight me," said Kiba.

"Sure if you want to get beaten up its fine by me," said Naruto while smirking.

Kiba just growled at him and went outside. Kiba got ready to fight and Naruto looked like he was about to kill something.

"You ready?" asked Naruto.

Kiba just nodded

"Then let's start!" Naruto shouted out before they started fighting.

Naruto stated of by throwing some shurikens at him and but Kiba dodged them and ran towards Naruto getting ready to punch him. Naruto got another kunai out and threw it at Kiba while he was running towards him. Kiba narrowly dodged the kunai but he fell over because of the speed he was going. Naruto took this opportunity and ran towards him and got his katana out from behind his back and held it at Kibas neck and drew some blood.

"I give up," said Kiba.

"What but I haven't even started yet," said Naruto as he but his katana back.

Kiba got up and said "I thought you fluked past the weapons test but looks like I was wrong your pretty good using weapons."

"Thanks you're not that bad except that you need to learn more strategies," said Naruto.

"I will but next time I'll beat you," said Kiba smirking.

Naruto just laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" said Kiba.

"Look down," said Naruto still laughing and Kiba looked down as instructed and so did some of the other students that were watching the fight and they started laughing to.

When he looked down he saw Akamaru peeing on his leg.

"Akamaru sop peeing on me!" but the dog just carried on not even hearing a word.

"He can't hear you," said Naruto as he stopped laughing.

"Why not?" asked Kiba.

"Because I put a genjutsu over him so you look like a lamppost," stated Naruto.

Kiba released the genjutsu and said "I'll get you back for this."

"We'll see," said Naruto.

"_So then uzumaki Naruto you returned so enjoy your stay while you can because you won't live for very long I'll use you as a steeping ladder to kill my brother," _thought a dark haired boy who goes by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto was back in his class and waited for her name to be called.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said an instructor.

Naruto went another room and saw Mizuki and Iruka there.

"Naruto the first jutsu I want you to perform is the henge jutsu," instructed Iruka.

"Naruto did as instructed and without performing any hand seal smoke gathered around him and went most of it disappeared there stood a naked girl with blond hair blowing kisses at Iruka.

"So Iruka-sense how did I do," said Naruto seducingly.

Iruka and Mizuki both had a stream of blood running down there nose and Iruka shouted at Naruto.

"Naruto get rid of that henge and next time transform into something more appropriate!" shouted Iruka.

Naruto did as instructed and said "so Iruka-sensei do I pass."

"Yes but never do that henge again," said Iruka wiping the blood away.

"Now Naruto perform the kawarimi jutsu," said Mizuki.

Once again with out performing any hand seals he did the kawarimi jutsu and replaced himself with Mizuki who fell down on to the floor and Naruto was sitting down in his chair.

"So then sensei how did I do," said Naruto smiling.

"Dem-Naruto you did great but next time replace your self with an object and not a person!" said Mizuki angrily.

"Okay then sensei what's next?" asked Naruto.

"Please perform the bushin jutsu," said Iruka.

Naruto performed the jutsu but this time he used hand seals. Three other naruto appeared next to Naruto.

"So sensei do I pass," said Naruto.

"Yes and here is your hitai-ate," said Iruka.

"_Damn now my plan is ruined"_ was the thought of Mizuki.

Naruto put on his headband and went outside. Naruto went to get some ramen and saw Anko there.

"Anko-sensei what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I was waiting for you to pass so we could celebrate it with some ramen and how did you find the test?" asked Anko.

"It was a piece of cake," said Naruto grinning.

"Don't get to cocky you life of a ninja has only started," said Anko.

"I know but if I'm like this everyone will underestimate me like ho you did and I beat you," said Naruto smirking.

"Shut up brat and come to think of it…" at this point Anko got lost in her thoughts.

"Come to think of what Anko-sensei," said Naruto.

"I haven't tasted your blood in a long time," said Anko smiling evilly which scared Naruto.

Naruto got up and stepped back nervously and then saw Mizuki with a big scroll

"_I wonder what he's up to,"_ thought Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, are you going to let me taste your blood do I have to force you," said Anko.

"Anko-sensei I just remembered I have to see the hokage about something so I better get going," said Naruto nervously.

"Lucky escape this time brat," said Anko.

Naruto jumped onto the rooftop and followed Mizuki into the forest.

"Hey Mizuki-sensei what're you doing out here?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto I should be asking the same to you but I've got some important business so go home," said Mizuki annoyed by naruto's presence.

"Naruto stop him he's stolen the forbidden scroll" shouted someone and when he came to view it was Iruka.

"_So that's what you were doing,"_ thought Naruto.

"If I'm going to have to fight I might as well take this opportunity to kill the demon brat," said Mizuki.

"Naruto don't listen to him and get out of the way I'll handle him," said Iruka.

"Naruto I'll tell you why everyone hates you," said Mizuki.

"Mizuki stop it its forbidden!" shouted Iruka.

"Demon the reas…" Mizuki was cut of by Naruto.

"I already know the demon was sealed inside me by the fourth but I'm not a demon!" shouted out Naruto on the last part.

Mizuki came out of his and threw a demon shuriken at Naruto.

"Is that all you've got," said Naruto getting prepared to dodge it.

"Naruto get out of the way," said Iruka as he ran towards Naruto. Naruto fell onto the floor and heard metal meeting flesh and when he looked up he saw Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei I could've handled it," said Naruto concerned for Iruka's safety.

"I couldn't just stand there doing nothing," said Iruka while coughing up blood.

"Iruka-sensei I'll take care of him," said Naruto.

Naruto got up and got ready to fight Mizuki. Naruto summoned the Kage bushin which surprised Mizuki.

"Mizuki you'll pay for what you did to Iruka-sensei" as soon as Naruto said this he rushed towards Mizuki and pummelled him to the ground until he was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Uzumaki I'll handle it from here," said a voce of a boy.

When Naruto looked up to see who it was he recognised it as

"Sasuke"

"Take the other chunnin to the hospital and uzumaki you can go home," said Sasuke.

-------------------------------Next morning-----------------------------

"Everyone settles down I will be you instructor today as Iruka-san had an accident yesterday and now I'll announce the team's team 1…"

Naruto waited for his name to be called

"Sensei you haven't said my name," said Naruto as the instructor called out all the teams.

"You must be Naruto the hokage-sama told me to tell you to go to the hokage tower," said the instructor.

Naruto went to the hokage tower and saw Kabuto there.

"Hey Kabuto-sensei I haven't seen you since we arrived were have you been?" asked Naruto.

"I've been taking care of some important business," said Kabuto.

"Okay so old man why I haven't I been picked on a team," said Naruto angrily.

"Because Kabuto here has requested you to be his apprentice but you have got a choice you could accept his offer or join another team," said the third.

"Cool I'll be Kabuto-sensei apprentice so when do we go on our first mission," said Naruto excitedly.

"You were supposed to have a test to see if you could qualify to be genin" said the hokage.

"What but I thought I was already a genin," said Naruto.

"Well you are but I know your skills so we won't be doing the test but we'll be training," said Kabuto.

"So when do we start," said Naruto excitedly.

"Straight away go to training area 5 and I'll be there shortly," informed Kabuto.

"Okay Kabuto-sensei," said Naruto.

Kabuto left the hokage tower and thought back on his previous meeting with Oroachimaru.

**Flashback**

"Kabuto were have you been?" asked Oroachimaru.

"I've been in the village," lied Kabuto.

"Really well I haven't seen you!" said Oroachimaru angrily.

"Of course you wouldn't you were joining an organisation," said Kabuto.

"I left it 3 years ago," said Oroachimaru.

Authors note: that was the fifth chapter so review and here's the voting so far so review and remember there's only one more chapter left until it's decided.

Hinata - 20

Ino - 2

Harem - 23

Sakura - 2

Anko - 21

Tenten - 4

Tayuga - 1

Inuzuka Hana – 2

Temari -1

Yugito-1

Chaos-master-kyuubi signing out


	6. Kabutos lucky escape

Chaos-master-kyuubi: Here's the next chapter

Summary: Naruto is beaten by mob of Konoha villager's almost to the point of death when someone saves him and becomes his sensei.

"Naruto" normal speech

"_Naruto" thoughts_

"**Naruto"** demon speech

"_**Naruto"**_ demon thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Last time on Naruto**

"Kabuto were have you been?" asked Oroachimaru.

"I've been in the village," lied Kabuto.

"Really well I haven't seen you!" said Oroachimaru angrily.

"Of course you wouldn't you were joining an organisation," said Kabuto.

"I left it 3 years ago," said Oroachimaru.

**Here's chapter 6**

Chapter 6: Kabutos lucky escape

Kabuto was thinking as fast as he could to get out of the situation he was in because if he didn't he knew Oroachimaru would kill him.

"Oroachimaru-sama I was…" Kabuto paused for a moment thinking of what to say next but he never had as a sword went through his stomach.

"Kabuto I never thought one of my most loyal followers would betray me but it doesn't matter anymore since your going to dire" Oroachimaru pushed his sword deeper into Kabuto making him scream in pain.

"Oroachimaru I was never loyal to you from the start and soon you'll die," Kabuto said while breathing hard from the pain.

"Die! Do you know who I am I'm one of the three sannins you can't kill me," Oroachimaru smiled evilly knowing that Kabuto would die without being able to kill him.

"Who said I'm going to kill you my app-no I won't tell you who's going to kill you but you'll just have to find out," said Kabuto.

"Die Kabuto," said Oroachimaru as he drove in his sword through Kabutos stomach which made the point of the sword appear out of his back.

"You won't kill me that easily" as soon as Kabuto said this he gathered chakra into his hand and grabbed onto Oroachimaru arms and used his chakra scalpel on his arms.

"You filth never touch me," shouted Oroachimaru and plunge the sword deeper into his body but he couldn't move his arms.

"Your arms are useless now," said Kabuto smirking.

"I don't need to use my arms to kill you," as soon as Oroachimaru said this, a sword came out of his mouth heading straight for Kabutos face.

-----------------In the hokage tower------------------

"Hokage-sama why have you called me here?" asked the chunnin.

"I felt a strong chakra spike and I want you to see what it is and take two Anbu's with you just in case," ordered the third.

"Yes hokage-sama," said the chunnin before he went out of the hokage tower and called tow Anbu's to go with him.

Meanwhile Kabuto and Oroachimaru were still fighting and Oroachimaru saw a kunai heading towards him. Oroachimaru got out of the way narrowly dodging the kunai and Kabuto luckily survived.

"Get out here so I can kill you!" shouted out Oroachimaru.

A chunnin came out with two Anbu's by his side.

"Oroachimaru I never thought you would ever dare to show your face in Konoha after what you did but you'll die here anyway," said the chunnin.

"For a chunnin you're not very clever are you because you won't be able to beat me the snake Sennin so easily," said Oroachimaru intimidating the chunnin.

"Kill him!" as soon as the chunnin said this, the two Anbu rushed towards him. One of the Anbu's used a fire jutsu on him which hit him directly. When the fire and smoke went away all they saw was mud.

"Damn it was a mud bushin you two, try to find him and I'll report this to the hokage and who are you?" asked the chunnin to Kabuto.

"I'm Kabuto a leaf ninja," replied Kabuto.

"You can come with me to and explain what happed to hokage –Sama, and why have you got blood on you," asked the chunnin.

The chunnin and Kabuto headed back to the hokage tower and then entered his office and explained what happened.

"That news is very disturbing if Oroachimaru came here he must be planning something and Kabuto why were you fighting him?" asked Sarutobi.

"I was training in that area and I noticed some chakra close by and when I went to investigate I saw Oroachimaru there and I decided to arrest him but he attacked me so that's how we started to fight," explained Kabuto hoping that the third would believe his story.

"Ok next time report this to me because you won't be able to handle Oroachimaru on your own," ordered the hokage.

"_I know that's why I'm training someone to do it for me,"_ thought Kabuto.

The third looked at the stain of blood on Kabuto and ignored it partially believing his story and thinking that the blood came from training and then he said "Both of you are dismissed."

"Yes hokage-sama," both of them said simultaneously and then they left the room.

"_I have to keep an eye on that Kabuto I know he lied that he sneaked up to Oroachimaru but he's one of the Sennin and someone like Kabuto wouldn't be able to sneak up to him very easily unless…"_ The aged old hokage was cut of from his thought when his secretary came in.

"Hokage-sama I have some more paperwork for you," said the secretary.

"Thank you, please leave it on my desk," ordered the hokage and the secretary put the paper on his desk.

"Yes hokage-sama," said the secretary.

----------------------With Naruto-----------------------

Naruto was waiting in the assigned training area Kabuto told him to go to.

"Kabuto-sensei where are you," Naruto mumbled to no one in particular.

"I'm right here Naruto," Naruto heard recognized the voice and when he turned around he saw Kabuto.

"Finally you've arrived what took you so long Kabuto-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"I had some important business to do," replied Kabuto.

"So anyway can we start my training now?" asked Naruto.

"Yes you're going to be learning another jutsu but first perform the chakra scalpel," instructed Kabuto.

"But I've already mastered that jutsu," exclaimed Naruto.

**Flashback**

"Hey Kabuto-sensei, when are you going to teach me the next step of the chakra scalpel?" asked Naruto.

"Right now so this is what you are going to do," said Kabuto as he performed the chakra scalpel but he never saw anything different about it.

"I already know how to do that," exclaimed Naruto.

Kabuto carried on the jutsu and then told Naruto "Naruto look more carefully at my chakra scalpel."

Naruto looked at it more closely and he saw a ring of chakra around Kabutos hand which looked sharp.

"So do you see it?" asked Kabuto.

"Yeah there's a ring of chakra round you hand but why have you got it for?" asked a confused Naruto.

"This sharp ring is what you use cut through the muscles or any other organs inside a human body but it can also cut most other object like trees," explained Kabuto.

"So why do you have to have that blob of chakra around your hand?" asked Naruto.

"The blob of chakra is to disguise the ring so you won't be able to see it and if you never had that blob of chakra your opponents would be able to dodge your attack easily but the most important reason is so you can make the ring chakra," Naruto was even more confused at hearing this.

"Ok so how do I make that sharp ring?" asked Naruto.

"you have to find out for your self and if you mastered that step the last step is moving that sharp ring so you can slice the inside of the opponent body to a point that it won't be repairable," at hearing this Naruto got excited.

"But you should think carefully on h you use it on," said Kabuto and left Naruto to train.

Naruto went of to practice his jutsu and gathered some chakra into his hand the chakra started to emerge out of his hand and Naruto started to release more chakra to create the blade but all the happened, was the chakra around his hand got bigger. Naruto was still trying to learn the next step of the chakra scalpel but all he got were chakra burns.

"Why can't I get the next step when I release the chakra it works perfectly but when I try to create the sharp blade of chakra it just turns into a blunt blade" said a frustrated Naruto. Naruto thought it over again and remembered how Kabuto had done that technique and tried to do it again.

Naruto made the chakra surround his hand but he carried on releasing it at a constant pace like he usually did but he never used any excess chakra but he used the chakra that he had in his hand to make the blade and then he stopped using it Naruto looked at his hand and saw that the ring of chakra was sharp.

"I did it" said Naruto triumphantly.

"Good job Naruto but how did you lean it?" asked Kabuto as he jumped down from a nearby tree.

"All I did was make the chakra surround my hand and I released the chakra at a constant pace I would normally would. I used the chakra I already had in my hand to make the chakra blade but I only needed some of it and it stayed on without me needing to out anymore chakra into it," explained Naruto happily.

"Have you learnt how to position the blade of chakra yet," said Kabuto.

"Not yet but I'll get it soon," said Naruto.

"Ok carry on and tell me when you've done it," ordered Kabuto.

"Yes Kabuto-sensei," said Naruto.

Naruto carried on practicing the chakra scalpel and found this step surprising easy all he has to do was gather up the chakra into a different party of his hand.

"Kabuto-sensei I've done it," said Naruto happily.

**End of flashback**

"I want you to still perform it," ordered Kabuto.

"Where should I do it?" asked Naruto.

"Try it on that tree," Kabuto pointed at a big tree right behind Naruto.

Naruto went over to the tree and performed the chakra scalpel and quickly swiped has hand on the tree.

Kabuto went over to check it touched the tree only to see it crash down to the ground.

"I see you went one step further with the chakra scalpel so you're going to be doing a different exercise," stated Kabuto.

"What do you mean a different exercise what were we going to do before?" asked Naruto.

"I was going to show you an additional step to the chakra scalpel but you've already mastered it now you can extend the blade by using the chakra in your hand," said Kabuto.

"But I can only do it once because if I do it more times my hands go numb I cant I have to wait for a whole day until it heals," explained Naruto.

"You'll get use to it soon enough now Naruto I want you to use the shadow replication," instructed Kabuto.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because I want you to enter the chunnin exams that are coming up soon and you know what happens when you use this technique," explained Kabuto.

Naruto performed the necessary hand seals and performed the shadow replication technique and instantly the whole training area was covered in smoke and when it disappeared there stood at least 1000 clones all over the training area.

"Naruto you chakra reserves have gone even bigger," said Kabuto.

"Thanks sensei," said Naruto smiling at the praise his sensei gave him.

"Now split up all of the clones into 5 groups of 200 hundred," ordered Kabuto.

"Everybody, get in to 5 groups of 200 hundred," as soon as Naruto said this a loud chorus of yes boss was heard and all the clones got into groups.

"Good now I want 200 of you to do tree waking anther to do water walking and 300 hundred to carry on the kunai balancing exercise and rest of you will come with me," ordered Kabuto.

All of the clones went to do there assigned exercises.

"So what am I going to do?" asked Naruto.

"Well were going to go get a mission and with the 300 hundred clones that are left I want you to this," ordered Kabuto.

Kabuto picked up a leaf and split it in half and said, "By doing this you're going to learn how to manipulate wind."

"Kabuto-sensei how did you know that I'm was a wind user?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto do you remember when I gave you that card and it split into two that's what showed me that you are a wind user," explained Kabuto.

Naruto only nodded.

Naruto and Kabuto went over to the hokage tower and entered his office.

"Hokage-sama I would like to request a mission," said Kabuto.

"Since you're a new genin you're going to be doing some d-rank missions," said the third.

"Hey old man why can't you just give us some c-rank missions I've already been on some ninja missions already including the boring d-rank mission," said Naruto.

"I understand were your coming from Naruto but it's up to your sensei to decide what mission you get," stated the third.

"I'll take a c-rank mission then hokage-sama," said Kabuto.

"Ok your mission is to escort a bridge builder to the land of waves," explained the third hokage.

"A bridge builder," repeated Naruto thinking that it someone he knew.

"Yes, you may come in now Tazuna," said the third.

A man walked in and then saw Naruto.

"Hey long time no see brat," said the drunken man called Tazuna.

**Authors note:** there you have the next chapter know it was short but I hope you like it.

Finally you can find out the pairings. Drum roll please

……………… (Imagine drum roll)………………

The pairings are Naruto and Anko

Chaos-master-kyuubi

Signing out


End file.
